totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Truth or Scare
Truth Or Scare is episode 18 of Season 3. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *G.L.A.D.I.S. *Cyril Hearsay *Gazella *Jackson John Synopsis During a game of "Reality or Risqué" (a variation of the classic "Truth or Dare") Alex is asked to reveal who her best friend is. When Alex refuses to say whom she likes better, Sam and Clover start to get way competitive – vying for Alex's affection! Meanwhile, a tabloid journalist has invented a truth serum gas that he uses to gather scandalous information from celebrities for his new tabloid, "Yes Way". When the spies try to stop him, Alex ends up getting gassed and reveals the existence of WOOHP. The journalist's plans suddenly change with this new information, and he wants to use Alex to take over WOOHP and destroy his competition. In the b-story, Alex admits that her oldest friend is Ollie, a stuffed turtle she's had since she was two (this was while she was under the influence of the truth serum). But after the mission's over, Alex truthfully tells Sam and Clover that while Ollie's her oldest friend, they're her best friends and that she could never choose between them. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Helicopter *Jetpack Backpack *Net Throwing Extendable Rod Mascara *Paparazzo **Full size version ***50 megawatt adjustable flash **Table top version ***Capable of stunning a person *Titanium Drill Heel Boot *Ultra Sensitive Hearing Microphone Trivia *Parodies of Gisele Bündchen. **Gazella ("Truth or Scare") **Gazelle ("Model Citizens") *Parodies of Michael Jackson and The Beatles' singer John Lennon. **World famous singers. **Wears military jackets. **Music appeals to Jerry Lewis's generation. Although Jerry gets the girls to get an autograph for his niece, it can be assumed that he does not actually have a niece and just did not want to admit that he was also a fan of Jackson John. **Has a reputation of being "kooky" and "reclusive", like Michael Jackson. **Prefers to be called J.J., where Michael Jackson has been called M.J. **Has a private amusement park called J.J. Land Ranch, a parody of Michael Jackson's Neverland Ranch) **Has a pet monkey, like Michael Jackson had a pet chimpanzee named Bubbles. *Cyril had no prior knowledge of WOOHP, despite his profession in the information reliant tabloid business. *Paparazzo is the Italian word for "paparazzi". *Sam's first kiss was in the sixth grade with a boy named Lloyd Bradley. It's also revealed that Sam wore braces when she was in sixth grade (Sam and Lloyd's braces got locked together when they kissed). *Sam's complaint about having to hitch a ride from a pop star is believed to be a reference to a rival show called "Kim Possible", an animated Disney Channel series whose lead heroine and her male sidekick got rides to almost all of their missions from people they had helped on previous missions, some of whom were famous celebrities and parodies of real-life celebrities like Jackson John. **But unlike the girls, Kim Possible, the lead heroine, and her best friend (later boyfriend), Ron Stoppable, the male sidekick, were not undercover about their work, as everyone (including the villains they fought) knew about it. Aside from the fact that Kim and Ron saved the world on literally a regular basis, just like the girls, the two were essentially your average American high school students. Gallery Gaz1.jpg|Blowing a kiss. gaz2.JPG|Relaxing gaz3.JPG|Under attack gaz4.JPG|Truth Serum gaz5.JPG| gaz6.JPG| gaz7.JPG|Featured in "Yes Way" magazine. tsback64.JPG| jj0.JPG| Category:Season 3